The present invention relates to devices and methods to alter air flow over electronic packages in order to enhance the cooling of them.
Electronic circuits tend to generate heat when activated, and the heat can have adverse effects on the performance of them. In particular, the heat can make a temperature of the circuits rise to a level outside of the normal operating range of the circuits. When this condition occurs, the circuits may not operate properly or, worse yet, they may fail. Therefore, many devices that include electronic circuits also have ways in which to cool the circuits. One common technique involves the use of a fan to generate a flow of laminar air over the circuits in order to cool them via convection. In some cases, however, this flow of air itself does not provide sufficient cooling. Other types of cooling mechanisms are possible; however, those mechanisms, aside from air flow, can be expensive and difficult to implement.
Accordingly, a need exists for ways in which to enhance the cooling of electronic circuits subject to laminar air flow.
A device consistent with the present invention includes features for enhancing the cooling of an electronic package subject to laminar air flow. The features include a bluff body, located adjacent and upstream of the electronic package and within the laminar air flow, for creating turbulence in the air flow to enhance the cooling of the package. The turbulence creates a greater cooling effect of the air flow on the electronic package.
A method consistent with the present invention enhances cooling of an electronic package subject to laminar air flow. The method includes providing an electronic package subject to laminar air flow for cooling of the package and creating turbulence in the air flow to enhance the cooling of the package.